The Chakra Coder
by AzaTheAuthor
Summary: There has always been a reverence for the masters of seals within the elemental nations, but never has one tried to break the very seals apart or the source that created them. what if a boy, with enough chakra to effect and see the world around him as pure chakra, found a link and way to control it's very fabrics like coding a computer... genuis/naruto, godlike.
1. Intellect is born

(I do not own naruto or any other franchises hinted to in this fanfiction.)

 **Night of the kyuubi attack, Konoha general hospital, 00:05am.**

Hiruzen sarutobi. A man respected throughout the elemental nations as the professor, the god of shinobi and one of the only few kage to claim the position twice over… even if the last statement had been true for only a few hours, prior the death of his successor. With the blond haired genius in mind, hiruzen's thoughts turned to the source for his village's current riots and chaos, the boy currently resting within a fibreglass cell before his eyes. Next to him, a man in medical scrubs and square frame wire-glasses looked over the clipboard, both staring at the newly applies glowing seal on the blond's naval. "…repeat your findings again doctor. And do not hold anything back, this is a matter of village security… I need to know everything you do". The medical expert nodded, sighing as he adjusted his eyewear before handing his clipboard to the kage.

"the fourth's notes on this…seal, explain how the kyuubi's chakra was supposed to be fed as a constant to young naruto over the course of his child and teenage life, after lord minato separated and stole the yin half of the fox's overall chakra. It seems however, his soul was not payment enough for this act, and with both halves already in place, the death god did…something else. I can't explain what, but naruto seems to exude so much chakra through his very skin, that his chakra coils… just aren't there anymore. Its more like he himself, is one large core for a mixture of his human physical chakra, and the fox's spiritual chakra which replaces the source taken by the Shinigami as compensation.". the old man next to him just nodded, sighing before giving the clipboard back. "…I still don't fully understand sir… why is this so important? We simply need to seal the chakra away and it'll be like the boy never had it".

His answer came in the form of a wave, solid chakra hitting the fibreglass, a repeated action that seemed to occur as a normality of the boy's physicality. "…because doctor, if we did… it'd be like filling a balloon up with water till it bursts. The kyuubi and Uzumaki bloodline are both constantly increasing in their regeneration of chakra, a human body is not meant to contain this, hence why his coils burst open. Naruto, in the simplest terms, has a field of affect around him constantly which is saturated in his chakra… if we trained him in this, he could become a weapon greater than any shinobi for this village, and it might just give him enough control for him to live as a normal person.". the doctor just nodded, leaving the room to get a request to have a chamber made to transport the boy, missing what hiruzen was witness to… a small butterfly in the same room, bursting into flames as it entered the boy's field of chakra. _"naruto… just what is the limit of this newfound power"._

 **(3 years later)**

Deep inside the village of konohagakure, there lie that which can simply, and only be referred to as a maze of bunkers, armouries and dangerous secret labs to discover and create new ethical weapons for the village they reside in. these, are the special assassination and tactical squad headquarters, ANBU for the layman's terms. Those who entered these stone walls, are said to only emerge when they have drawn their own weight in blood… or spilt it from their own bodies in attempts to better themselves. For one lab, deep in the centre of this compound, these comments could not be less true… for no blood is drawn, nor spilt within these marble walls. The lone inhabitant, a child no older than 3, sat amongst notebooks filled with circular sketches of runic letters and symbols, a pencil joining its sibling stumps as the granite tip wore away. This was the scene that hiruzen sarutobi came across during his monthly visit of the child, the same grandfatherly smile on his face.

"hello naruto… I see you have been working hard on your project. I suppose I will need to have another shipment of paper and pencils brought down this time?". The boy shook his head, drawing a surprised raise of an eyebrow from the elder man. Before he could ask the question on his mind, the boy's blond locks flicked back with the raise of his head, analytic eyes hidden behind strands of the golden threads. "jiji. Were you aware that chakra, in its purest essence, can be compared to a computer code? The origin binary of 1's and 0's being similar to the spiritual and physical aspects, meaning with the correct mind for coding the programme, chakra is but a base template which can be overlaid time and time again, such as handsigns being 'quick keys' for different codes?". the third hokage just stood in shocked, and partly confused silence, looking at the boy with a heavily raised eyebrow.

"um… could you explain that differently naruto-kun? I'm afraid I didn't catch that". The blond just sighed and nodded, standing from his position before walking over to a small bookshelf in the white room. Hiruzen took this time to once again admire the décor of the room naruto resided in, clean yet not empty with dozens of books, a computer and tv, even a small training dummy to practice his hand-to-hand on. As the blond brought over a book, he opened it to show different handsigns. "lets take perhaps the shadowclone. It takes half the origin code of the normal illusionary clone and adds in a second code from the horizontal part of the sign. The code is then mutated, changed, re-written and produces a linked yet similar effect… it changed the 0's… into 1's". once again, hirzuen just looked in shock at the contents of the book beneath him. It was a simple academy level book to teach the handsigns and which elemental link they had, yet naruto had seemed to have written the 'coding' for each handsign as he saw them underneath.

"this… this is amazing naruto. but how do you know if this works, it could just be blank links you're drawing from nowhere". The blond nodded, smiling as he placed the book back. "I thought you'd say that… so I've been working on something. Could you pick up that wristband by my computer jiji? I spent the last 5 days coding and decoding it constantly… you might want to tell RnD that I've been stealing from their resources again…". The hokage just shook his head, looking to the blond in disapproval before stepping into the room fully. He shivered as the containment seals, placed up to prevent naruto from leaving, _even if they never worked,_ washed over him. As he went to pick up the device, he was almost blown back by the strong aroma of coffee and sugar, the previously unseen count of mugs and cups nearly larger than the desk itself. The wristband, or rather wristbands that he saw were completely black in colour, circuitboards and wires shown under the maintenance panels.

 _"he really picked up on those coding classes quick… sometimes I fear the kyuubi really is effecting his mind"._ turning with devices in hand, he was caught off guard to feel them leave his hands and watch them become attached to the limbs of the boy in question. "watch jiji..". and watch he did, as chakra was sent towards the devices on his wrists, causing keypads made from raw shape manipulation to appear next to him, on the wristbands and even by his uncovered toes, thousands upon thousands of different letters and symbols flying past his eyes. **"levitate".** His fingers and toes began to blur as they typed away at the 'codes', a tri-layered diamond shape of chakra appearing under him before he began to lift off the ground, seemingly just… raising without wind or gravity. "H-HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?". Naruto looked at his jiji in confusion, his eyes glowing with chakra. "you can't see them jiji? The numbers, the letters, the coding of chakra? I thought if I showed you, you'd be able to…". The boy fell silent at that, letting the flight fall. "…I apologise jiji. I shall stop immediately…".

"n-no naruto. this is an amazing skill, and the way you see the world could be described as an artificial doujutsu. The possibilities behind this are too great for you to give it up… I'll arrange for the research and development branch to allow you access to the best materials we have, under the condition you train in this… coding style to the best of your ability". Naruto just nodded, a bright grin on his face for the first time since the meeting between them had begun, happily reminding hiruzen that naruto _was_ still a child after all. As the elder male began to leave, the grin would fall however, naruto raising up his keyboards again before frowning. "…too many, I need to find a way to do this all at once… i need to become responsive enough to perform thousands of complex calculations in under a few seconds… guess it's another all nighter for me".

 **one year later, training research room ALPHA 5**

"…are you REALLY sure about this sensei? I understand you believe this boy to be a genius to rival his father but… this is surely too much. Kakashi is an anbu captain, naruto stands no chance even in a friendly spar". The old man simply looked to his trusted friend and ally, the toad sage himself with a knowing smile, looking back to the glass inches away from them both. Before them, stood naruto and Kakashi in an anbu training cell, both lazily looking into each other's eyes…or eye, the jounin dressed in his anbu outfit and naruto… dressed in a sharp looking black tie suit, the four year old already having chosen a style for himself, hiruzen moving forward to speak into the mic. "this is just a mock battle, to test naruto's skills. I want you to send a jutsu of your choice at him Kakashi, and naruto will respond in the manner he feels is best. Begin!".

Kakashi just nodded before holding his hand out to the side, his signature chidori rising to the surface. Hiruzen rose a hand to silence his student's protests, his eyes trained on naruto at all times. "…wait… and watch". And that they did, as Kakashi shot off at mid gennin speed. It was obviously an intimidation tactic, the scarecrow not believing the boy to be taking shinobi life seriously… how he was wrong. _"lighting code, shape manipulation fractured in multiple places, high intense vibration to sever molecular bonds, broken binary, unstable"._ With an action plan already set out in naruto's mind, the coding and breakdown of the jutsu already in his mind, the boy just put his hand on his own wrist… a familiar keyboard rising up. With fingers blurring so fast even hiruzen had trouble following them, the arm would lower before anyone could register the action, a single hand risen…to click.

The sound was instant, loud and almost deafening, a feedback loop of chakra being converted into soundwaves and blunt force nearly bursting kakashi's eardrums, snuffing his jutsu and sending him face first into the ground. **"…feedback".** As the last remnants of the viewing box's shattered glass fell to the ground, naruto would just smile and turn to his grandfather figure with a tilt of the head, chuckling. "was that ok jiji? I didn't disappoint you right?". Next to him, jariya just blinked away the shock of what he had seen, thousands of coding lines rushing past on a screen of pure chakra. All he could think of, was a familiar blond, changing the tide of battle with written script alone. _"seals…? Or something else…"._


	2. Progress, a few years, burden

(I do not own naruto…which we all know)

 **[naruto's cell]**

Naruto was…tired.

Pearlescent walls sounded him as he sat in contemplation, coffee in one hand and a screwdriver in the other as he worked on the device before him. it had been a strange few years since his test with the one he had learnt was called Kakashi… or Pink-eye as naruto had come to call him. the blond had, moments after decimating the male in their spar, been dragged aside not by his grandfather but by his apparent godfather. Before him, stood, a man that by all means he should have hated and despised, yet… he could only find apathy. This, as one could imagine, made it hard for the white haired author to examine the boy's skills, simply stating each time that _"if he didn't find it important to watch over me before, what has changed that I can actually trust him with?"._ Of course, the hokage tried to respond each time with a simple comment on being concerned with his safety…. Yesterday had marked the 3,056th time that he had tried… he made sure to keep count.

That, was also something which had been discovered with the boy. His intellect had far surpassed what they expected it to be, with a photographic memory and analytic mind that could put a nara to shame. Sadly… this attracted the _wrong_ kind of admiration too. His memory and skills in copying what he saw made some thing the boy was taking the power of the sharingan from the Uchiha… a leap of logic that confused the boy to no end. this, of course, sadly meant that the civilians and the Uchiha, as well as the hyuuga to some people's surprise, saw him as a threat to their skills and clan teachings. To copy movement from a moment's glance, or remember the location of tenketsu and chakra pathways with none of his own to speak of, these facts lead to the pearl eyed clan to think of him as a bastardised version of their blood. But, with hate… comes love. There was one member of konoha that seemingly adored the boy's mind, and this individual was none other than the 'jutsu smith'. A nameless figure who, despite his rank as gennin, some feared could take on the lord 3rd himself simply because his skills in ninjutsu was enough to put the snake sannin himself to shame.

He came to naruto, over the many years since that day of his official test, and the two would spend weeks, sometimes months working and developing jutsu. Sadly, most of them required a sense of…insanity, to use due to the cost in chakra, so an additional 308 seals had to be placed on the scroll of seals, each containing enough jutsu scrolls to nearly burst them. This, as one could imagine, earned naruto a reputation as the 'jutsu coder' due to the ways he used his devices to ignore handsigns and the need for control at all; another achievement of his years in isolation. The creation of 10 'rings' being the latest level of 'coding' in his collection. Said blond, now at a surprising height of 4'9 despite being only 8 years old, an unfortunate side effect of his chakra and how it's natural healing factor sadly ensured that his body was never outside of its peak, or for a better term… he was simply perfect. An immune system that denied him illnesses and boosted vaccines to true immunity. Skin that healed quicker than it could be cut, even a digestive system that removed the time wasting 'activity' of evacuating his…body. All in all, some felt the boy was now more machine than man simply because he barely needed to eat, simply drinking and consuming sugar which his body turned into nutrients that he needed. When asked why he did this, the boy just shrugged and claimed, _"no idea. I'm just happy it doesn't distract from my work"_

but, enough of the past for now… now, the boy was simply sitting on his usual office chair with his knees by his head, feet drawn up to his body. A pose which he claimed, helped his mind with blood flow. In his hand, was one of the rings in question, each of them marked with a different symbol. A flame, wave, breeze, stone and lightning bolt on his left hand, and on his right, an arrangement of numbers from 1 to 4. This ring however, did not include itself as number 5. This one, simply held the infinity sign. **_"kit… are you sure about this? the more you try and adjust this one, the more complicated it gets. You're already powerful enough to take me at 2 tails worth of power, why not relax for now…?"_**. Closing his eyes, the blond shook his head as he sighed, putting the ring down. "you know I can't do that ADA… ring's 1 to 5 allow me the elements, 6 to 9 allow me the four kinds of ninjutsu.. enhance, manipulate, create and range. But I can't begin to touch on the sub elements unless I can create a CAD capable of withstanding both codes at once.. and don't say that. We both know you've never gone all out on me".

That, was one of the few things that naruto himself was happy to have happen to him. the discovery of the fox had been a…strange event, the 9 tailed beast wanting nothing more than to tear him and the seal apart. But his aggression, his hate, even his power had been shattered when the boy simply saw him for what he 'was'. a jumbled mass of living code. Altering what was needed, he managed to destroy the OLD fox, and instead create a secondary artificial one inside his head. But this fox, despite common appearances, was nothing like kyuubi. The 'nine cabled kitsune' as naruto had come to call it, took the form of a feminine Blue fox by the name of ADA, Artificial Diagnosis Algorithm to those who understood her. Considered the nine tail's daughter, ADA was the last resort in case naruto had to handle more code than he thought possible, the two minds sometime's becoming one when attempting to handle the chakra code… an action that garnered naruto a handful of teasing from Kakashi hatake for such an 'intimate' action.

Back to the present, naruto smiled as he closed the hatch on the ring, sliding it onto his thumb as he sighed. "ADA, generate programme alpha 5….". he stood in silence as nothing happened, sighing again as he looked down at his hand. "….please" **_"that's better naru-kun"_**. Rolling his eyes as he took his coffee down to the last drop, the scalding liquid hitting his tastebuds, naruto's body covered itself with a meshwork made entirely from red chakra, which quickly grew its own 'skin' that looked exactly like metal. Wrist mounted PDD's (personal Diagnosis Devices) and combat boots with armour that had pipes of his neon chakra flowing through them, all with a singular holographic visor on his left eye took their place upon his body. "ok… initiating test, 54th attempt at twin elemental jutsu, one-handed coding. Begin". ADA's chakra flew out of him, forming the holographic image of a training dummy as he stuck his hand out. First, a Diamond of blazing orange appeared over his arm as if it were an oversized armband, running down it slowly as it left 3 twins behind it, the four diamonds being attached at the corners by white cords. _"fire release: 30%, wind style – slashing 70%, creation combination. Phoenix wingbeat!"_ from the centre of his hand would be sent out a singular bird, no larger than a hawk, made entirely of flame. As it's wing hit the dummy, it would carry on unhindered, leaving a smouldering slash mark as the top half of the dummy slid off the lower half.

 ** _"….well sir. It looks like you've done it… you understand that this means_ he _will come now. He always watches you"._** As if to mark her words, a singular note appeared on his desk with a small poof of smoke, leading him to dispel his equipment and the effects of his jutsu as he picked it up. "…jiji wants us to come to his office? This….is new. He's never asked us to leave the cell before". With ADA giving no response, naruto just shrugged before leaving the cell as he usually did, the seals fizzling as he rendered them useless on his way out. With ADA forming the mesh and lay for his usual suit and tie on the way out, Naruto adopted his usual smile and gentlemanly tone as he continued to walk, giving a nod of his head to anbu on the way. "hey neko, tora, inu, saru… where's karasu?". He received silence in response, frowning as he continued to walk…silence was never a good thing. Stepping outside of the anbu quarters he was in, he quickly coded in the basic shunshin jutsu as he appeared in the hokage's office, a shower of purple and blue pixelated shards showing his arrival. "you called jiji-". Silence. His eyes, his body, all showed shock at the sight before him… a small, indigo haired girl and her sister, covered in blood and barely awake. "…naruto-kun… I'm afraid something…terrible has happened. And we need your skills".

 _(flashback no jutsu [can't believe I'm actually using this… T_T])_

 _The night of konohagure was one known to be rather peaceful and serene compared to some other villages. Unlike others, it's monument was known to be illuminated in a bright silver whenever it was a full moon, even half moons seemed to give a form of new life to the old stone faces… this time, the silver shine was dyed red. A natural occurrence of the summer season, where the moon and sunset met to turn the celestial body a dark crimson…. Hiding the droplets running down the eyes of the third hokage's stone visage. On top of the monument, stood twin agents of the anbu corps. Crow, and his brother in all but blood, raven. The two of them, their blades stained with blood, dangled their legs over the edge of the mountain. "itachi… did we do the right thing?". The boy in question showed no outward response, bringing the other to continue talking. "i-I can't believe that we did. Not now… I couldn't bring myself to hide the pain I felt, hinata and hanabi…they know everything.". the now named itachi turned to look at his brother, sighing. "they did anyway… your clan head did not attempt to hide the plan to end konoha's weapon"_

 _But raven just continued to babble on, leading crow to frown before stepping forward, only stopping when he heard the next sentence. "I'm sorry itachi... I can't see the hate in their eyes again. Not again, never again… I'll tell shisui… I'll tell him, you miss him.. goodbye, brother". Unable to stop the male from throwing himself off the cliff in front of him, crow watched as raven's mask fell loose, showing the tear streaked visage of his long time friend Hiro Hyuuga, eyes closed in acceptance… the arching eyes of the mongyeko being the last sight his byakugan would ever see._

 _(end of flashback no jutsu)_

"I'm afraid naruto-kun… that the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan have been entirely wiped out… these two here, and young sasuke Uchiha who is recovering in the hospital, are all that remains". Naruto nodded, still in shock. **_"most likely due to the kidnapping attempts…or the assassination. It would explain Crow and raven's disappearance"._** Sometimes, he hated ADA's logic system… The two were without a doubt the most dangerous of their clans, and would have little to no problem committing the acts alone. Together…they would be unstoppable. "one of the culprits, Hiro hyuuga, was found dead this morning… we have reason to assume that itachi Uchiha used some kind of technique to brainwash him into assisting him with both clans…". The blond nodded again, but frowned when he saw the glare from hinata. He stepped forward, only for the girl to lash out at him with a tired strike at his heart. "y-your fault…I…know…".

Both hokage and blond widened their eyes. **_"it makes sense that hiro would tell her… or leave hints. He could never harm his cousin"._** Naruto didn't respond to his long-time friend, instead having to focus on dodging a sloppy blow. **"concuss"** muttering the jutsu under his breath, naruto flicked the girl's forehead as she was knocked unconscious, placing her next to her sister. "….what did you need with me hokage-sama. I don't see how I could help here, as the main cause.". the elder simply leant on his hands as he locked eyes with the blond, sighing.

"from here on, unofficial gennin naruto Uzumaki is released into Konoha… as the Guardian of the hyuuga heirs"


	3. First day

(idonotownnaruto,nowhavefunreadingthis)

"how… did I get here ADA". It had been only a single day since he had been charged with the protection of the two girls before him. and in that time, he had come to learn one thing… he didn't like the assassination attempts. Hanabi, strangely, understood that he wasn't to blame and that her family had brought their downfall upon themselves. But hinata… wow. In the amount of time that it took for him to get her to their new home, his new home… their new home, he had been stuck twice in the heart, once in the brain and even a few times in the male weakspot. He was sure that if it weren't for ADA, he'd be dead. _"but then again, without her, this wouldn't have happened… damn AI is a paradox, a living Paradox"._ Either way, the hyuuga realised she wasn't strong enough to kill the blond, so she spent her time trying to make life as hard as possible for him. which in the space of a day…wasn't a lot. **_"I do not know sir. Perhaps you pissed of kami in a past life… perhaps you were lovers in a past life, and it's just being balanced out"._** Of course, naruto ignored the AI's sarcasm, and simply focused on drinking his coffee… while dodging the result of a hyuuga princess's jyuken. "well, she's definetly giving me a nice workout…".

"DAMMIT YOU BASTARD, STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!". naruto's eyes crossed as she landed an unlucky blow to his crown jewels, pumping enough chakra into them to explode the precious man jewels…if ADA didn't prevent just that. "hmph… there. Remember your place _guard-sama_ , or I'll show you why you should have feared the hyuuga.". arrogance leaking from her venomous words, the indigo haired girl walked away, leading naruto to frown as he stood back up. He had heard how before the attack, the girl was one of the kindest hyuuga there were… but during the attack, itachi had gone as far as to blame her for not being strong enough to prevent the attack, and how a two-bit fake hyuuga could never avenge their loved ones. _"dammit crow…"._ Wincing as a bag was thrust into his chest, he watched as a sickly grin was plastered across her face. "well? Come on, walk us to the academy almighty guardian. Or would you rather I scream THAT again". Now that drew somewhat of an angry expression to his face, when she screamed out a certain act beginning with the letter R on their way home the previous night… it took the hokage himself explaining what was happening.

Not willing to take another moment of the girl's actions, or risk her doing something so stupid, naruto raised his hands into the tora sign and frowned as hinata was reduced to a whimpering mess. "naruto-sama don't!". watching as hanabi gripped his arm, he sighed once more and just looked at her. Unlike hinata, who preferred to wear a scarf of the classic hyuuga cream colour, hanabi did not hide the seal on her neck. A precautionary measure set by the blond himself to prevent harm to his body, the seal had to be re-applied every week and, in the event of his usage of such a seal, would lock up the target's joints and paralyze them for an hour at the least. "….get dressed…I'll meet you at the academy. And if I find you trashed my workplace, I'll activate the seal at it's highest level". With suit in place, made from real fabric this time compared to his usual chakra mesh, the blond simply stood outside his home while examining the area. Moved from his cell in the anbu HQ, the blond and his new charges had been moved to one of the apartment complexes in the jounin/chunin district, just a few doors down from his charge's second guardian. "hello kurenai-san… I guess you heard that".

The ruby eyes kunoichi nodded, having been informed by the hokage as to what happened moments after they had left the office. "yes… I'm… sorry, about her naruto-san. The attack seems to have broken her psyche. I'll make sure she gets to the academy on time, so please don't feel obligated to subject your self to more of her abuse. And don't worry about hanabi, I can take care of her for the remainder of the day". The Uzumaki nodded his thanks, disappearing in his usual shunshin as kurenai watched on from her door, frowning as hinata came out moments later. _"hiro..itachi.. wherever you are, I hope it's hot and filled with little red devils"._

 **[Shinobi Academy]**

Appearing outside the academy, naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he realised he was early enough to catch what he assumed would be the civilian families handing off their children to their sensei for the usual day. Today, as he knew it to be, was the start of the 3rd term of the year, perfect time for him to slip In as a new student… he knew something was going to go wrong. And it did. The moment he stepped in, he was met by a lavender haired chuunin, a sneer on his lips. "what do you want…brat. I know for a fact that you don't belong here. so turn around.. and fuck of-" **"concussion".** As the chuunin was sent flying back, naruto just continued to walk without a single sign of obstruction. Upon reaching the class, he entered silently and sat down at his, now chosen, spot. A single seat at the far back left, under the shadows of a dodgy lightshade, yet in the perfect place for a summer breeze. During the winter, he would be cold but…living in anbu HQ had prepared him for that… but for now, the breeze, the shade.. it was nice… and relaxing.

"….oi" shooting awake, naruto's eyes widened as he realised he had fallen asleep. _"HOW STUPID AM I, I JUST LEFT MYSELF OPEN AS A TARGET!". **"maybe drinking so much coffee has tired your body out sir".**_ Ignoring Ada's attempt to irritate him, he looked at the one speaking to him, only to lock eyes with the hyuuga he had been supposed to guard. "….move. there isn't enough room to sit, and iruka-sensei said I'm supposed to sit next to you". Looking down, his eyes locked with the teacher in question, and the rest of the class. "..fine". not wanting to cause a scene, he did as asked…missing as the hyuuga jabbed his leg with a sharp pencil. It didn't draw blood of course, but it was enough to draw a hiss of pain. Looking at the teacher, who seemed to notice, he was cut off as a snarky response left their lips. "maybe if you didn't fall asleep in class, your back wouldn't ache so much. Pay attention".

The blond bit back his response, and nodded. Even as hinata kept jabbing his leg, eventually drawing blood, he didn't react. Which then, caused her to approach a different method. When the teacher began to speak, she jabbed his hip with a quick jyuken strike, causing his arm to lift. "yes naruto?". the blond just looked down in embarrassment, sighing. "….missed the question. Not looking good for you Uzumaki. I asked, If I were to Use A fireball jutsu, against a wind bullet, which would win?". Hinata just smirked, expecting the blond to get it wrong, only for him to nod as he stood up and spoke. "it would depend on the relative chakra output, as well as the strength of the affinity. As most shinobi know, the elemental weakness of wind, is fire, as it's oxygen output only fuels the flames, but at the same time, you can turn the jutsu around using the same wind, in both cases turning the fireball into a pseudo blaze-release technique. So the answer is sensei, we wont know unless you show us a demonstration of differentiating chakra outputs between you and another chuunin, jounin or gennin".

Sitting back down amongst the stunned class, the sensei only nodded. Iruka was about to speak, before his assistant, the same ninja naruto had stunned outside the academy, spoke. "if you truly believe that naruto, then why not let us give such a demonstration outside." Any answer the blond could have given, was cut off as the class walked outside with mizuki, leaving the blond standing in the class with his bleeding leg. "….. I hate hyuuga's".

 **[academy training grounds]**

Hiding his limp with a shunshin, naruto appeared outside amongst his class with gasps as the technique. "well well, you already know such a jutsu? Tell me naruto, do you know any others?". This comment, coming from iruka and lacking the sarcasm his assistant would have given, drew naruto to nod. "of all elements, sir. It is due to my…bloodline". Passing his coding abilities off as a bloodline didn't seem to work however, as the loudmouth hyuuga spoke up behind him. "he uses those rings of his along with a chakra weaving technique to make fake ninjutsu. So no, he doesn't know any techniques…just fake imitations". It took all the blond had to not activate the seal there and then. By law, he could not hurt the 'precious pearl eyed princess', but she had no such restrictions against him. iruka however, also had no such restrictions… and hinata would come to discover that fact later. "that's even better. With those abilities, you could weave yourself a way around most combat scenarios! Come here naruto, I'd like to test those abilities first-hand, please".

Naruto did as asked, stepping forward as he looked at iruka from the other side of the arena. "now, I'm going to send a wind jutsu at you… could you please attempt to send a fire jutsu of equal strength at it please?". Naruto just nodded again, the group missing as his eyes shined a strange aquamarine colour…well, all but his bane and charge. _"he has a doujitsu?"._ For naruto however, he watched as iruka's handsigns shaped his chakra, raising his hand with two fingers extended as he planned out the jutsu in his mind. _"wind output, 75%. Chakra shape, 25%. Force. Great breakthrough identified. Increase chakra capacity by 12%, angular drill, fire nature._ **Point impact/great breakthrough!"** as the two shot off their jutsu, the class watched in horror along with their teacher as the large amount of wind shot towards naruto, only for a small golden marble to fire from his fingers in return. This horror, quickly became awe as it hit the ground midway, creating a spiralling pillar of flame that absorbed the wind, turning the flames a blinding white.

When the last cinders fell, it revealed a singular spiral sized crater the size of a football, showing how the jutsu had spun to create a vortex. "well done naruto! I have to admit you had me worried there". The blond nodded, turning back to the group, only to see hinata smirking as she stepped forward. There were no words exchanged, only the two of them remaining silent as iruka talked to the class. But the message was clear. _I'll expose everything about you._ But this was soon cut off as naruto was spun around, the Uchiha heir holding him by the shoulder. "oi, dobe". Naruto, just blinked. "…dead last? I haven't been tested yet Uchiha-san, so I can't be dead last. I do not possess a grade to measure yourself against me, so why insult me". sasuke just rolled his eyes, smirking. "all ninja are nothing compared to the clans. Especially you, clanless scum. Now tell me how you got that power" the whiskered male just blinked, again… he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. **_"probably because of these….children. I forgot the word.."_**

The rest of the class had stopped to see what the Uchiha and hyuuga heirs were doing with the blond, only to gasp as both sasuke and hinata punched the blond in his stomach. Inside, naruto was begging himself not to lash out, only to growl as sasuke stomped on his hand, shattering one of his rings. "oops, did I break your toy dobe?". The next thing they all know, was sasuke being sent flying to the other side of the arena by an unseen force, a call of **feedback,** following it. "….for clanless scum, its rather easy for me to put a spoilt clan brat in his place. I may be forbidden from harming hyuuga-teme.. but you, I will gladly **break"** with the final word, came a sickening crack as sasuke's ankle was bent at a strange angle, a small marble of chakra rolling away after naruto had flicked it at him. but this only forced the raven haired brat to kneel up, naruto's apathetic gaze turning away out of anger…missing the chance to dodge the attack. " **FIREBALL JUTSU!".**

Turning, his eyes widened to see a ball of pure flame heading his way. Without time to counteract it, he did the next best thing, and rolled out the way… only for a scream of pain to remind him of just who was behind him at the time. Catching the hyuuga heir as she fell, burns covering her arms and half her face, he ignored the Uchiha as the teachers apprehended him and took him away, the school nurse running over to take hinata away from him. he didn't know why he followed, perhaps a sense of duty for his unofficial mission…perhaps guilt. But when she was laid down on the medical bed within the nurse's office, he did know why he stayed. His eyes met hers, tears of pain running down the burns across her once flawless skin… he stayed, because he could do something. Stepping forward, naruto frowned as he raised his hand, only to spit out blood as hinata's unexpected slap caught him.

"bastard… why are you here. to gloat!?". But hinata, for all her hate, could not bring herself to land a second slap. Why? Because her hand was caught in his… and it was warm. Not that damned warmth that all girls felt when holding their crush's hand, or that cliché sickly warmth of care. No.. crinkling caught her attention, as she saw her hand actually shedding her skin. "I…am sorry. Medical jutsu is still new to me, and I don't have the time to wait for the nurse to get some ointment. I'm using lightning chakra with water release to hydrate your skin… and numb the nerves. This would be agonizing otherwise, and there will be scars… I'm sorry". Hinata just looked in his eyes, finding no lies… and she hated it. she hated how kind he was, despite what she had been doing. She hated that one moment, he could threaten her with that damned seal of his, then actually show compassion in the same day. Unable to hide it anymore, the tears ran down her cheeks anew, pearl eyes turning slightly red as she cried, looking up at the ceiling. "i..i hate you…"

"….i know"


	4. Prologue End

(own naruto I do not)

Naruto sighed as he watched the girl he had saved earlier that day. The girl in question, hinata, was sitting silently as she tried to eat her food, having to do so with her unfavoured arm due to the still healing skin on the other. This was, in her honest opinion, one of the few things that was quickly becoming one of naruto's more bearable qualities… his cooking. Hate him all she wanted, she could not deny that the blond knew flavour, and knew how to work flavour. The meal before her was rather simple, considering his limited time to actually prepare such a meal for her after taking an early leave from the academy. The meal in question, was a healthy helping of stir fried vegetables with a little dark sauce, ginger and some garlic. Simple as it was, it was quickly becoming something she was seriously considering adding to her pallet of favourite meals.

Naruto on the other hand was eating something which, at first, made her pause in her devouring of his culinary creation. Dehydrated noodles, boiled in… coffee. He obviously enjoyed the meal, if his moans of delight were anything to count for, but she could not stand to watch. Each noodle, covered in.. COFFEE. Hanabi however could not help but giggle with every noodle that slid past his lips, finding her sister's reaction to be humorous. But sadly, this somewhat calm image was to be ruined by one…simple… thing. "…naru-…guard-san. There's an anbu at the window" looking up, naruto sighed and nodded. "yes inu?". The anbu, which naruto knew to be Kakashi, made a small handsign then shushined away, leaving naruto to groan as he poured his meal into the trash. "The council wishes to see me. hinata, I've placed your ointment on your bed. Hanabi, she might ask you to help her so keep your hands clean. I should be back within…. The next two hours, depending on how things go". The girls nodded as they watched him dissolve into shards of pixels, hinata growling slightly as she sat back. "…bastard"

"Hinata!". Turning, she sweatdropped to see hanabi standing next to her with a jar full of money. Placing a single coin into the jar, she sighed as she looked at her younger sister. "but he is one. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't….wouldn't be alone. Father, neji, they'd all be alive. And…. And I wouldn't be like this". but to her surprise, hanabi simply shot her a glare that could cause a kage to shiver. "stop being silly…. It isn't his fault hiro and the emo did what they did. And it wasn't his fault that emo junior did that today. If anything, you should be thanking him for taking us in and helping you recover faster!". Hinata just clicked her teeth as she looked away. This was how their arguments had been since naruto took them in… all 4 of them. Hinata expresses her hate, hanabi puts it down with logic. "whatever… I'm going to sleep". Hinabi just sighed and nodded, eating her own meal as hinata shakily walked to her room. "….when will you drop the mask sis…."

 **[council chambers]**

"…ok naruto… just… breath. They probably want an update, the nosey bastar- nope… come on… just… breath… go to your happy place….. ADA give me a shot of dopamine please- ahh….thank you". The now relaxed blond would sigh as he stepped forward, opening up the council chamber doors as he stepped in. before him stood the 'exalted, honoured, GODLY' council chambers of Konoha… and the scum which inhabited it. well, half of it. on the better half, stood the council of shinobi clan heads with the anbu corps and jounin commanders respectively. The only seats empty, were the senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki and hyuuga chairs, their seats covered by runes to prevent anyone taking them without permission. On the other half of the council chambers, an amphitheatre with the hokage behind a balcony at the flat side…. Was _THEM._ The bastards that sought to make his life a living hell.

The council of the civilian heads… empty… annoying.. smashable heads. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he sighed as he stepped forward. He saw how half of them locked their sight on him within moments, and the other half just..didn't care. But what he did notice above all else, was the lacking of a certain wizened old man. "…yes?" there was no response, leading him to sigh as he played their game. "I was summoned here by the council?". The civies nodded as they smirked, their spokesperson leaning forward. "yes, you were called in Uzumaki, under charges of undermining a shinobi's growth to power, and for the failure of your mission in protecting the hyuuga heiress". His eyes betrayed nothing, but inside he was shocked. The civilians were not meant to know of such a mission, and the fact they did meant the office of the hokage himself had a mole. But thankfully, and unfortunately for the civilians, one shukaku nara actually woke up for once with a hefty glare. "a mission… councilman haruno, mission reports of this kind are unofficial to people of your stature, and if he did in fact 'fail' a mission, wouldn't that make it OUR business, not yours?".

Naruto made a mental note to thank the nara, frowning as the civilians backed down to their seats with harsh glares upon the man. The spokesperson however, a surprisingly well built man with pink hair, just kept his smirk. "ah but the mission report is not what we have. One of our members was going for a morning jog when he overheard Uzumaki and young hinata in a heated argument. _"_ Of course, the hidden message was pretty much hidden in plain sight. _"We eavesdropped and got information outside of your control"._ Haruno then sat back, leaning on his fist. "and as the first crime involves Uzumaki as the focal point, we hold as much jurisdiction as you on the matter… boy, we of the civilian's council demand that you hand over your knowledge on jutsu to the heir of the Uchiha clan, written on council sanctioned scrolls by tomorrow sunrise, or you will be subject to further punishment". Naruto, with all the restraint he had to gather, simply inhaled before smiling, stepping up to the council before leaning in to speak.

"…..No"

Chaos erupted as the council called for the boy to be restrained, further punishment, even for some anbu to restrain the demon. It was a kunai hitting the skulls of each of these members that finally quietened the mass of bitch fits… well, that and the hokage walking through his doors with a blazing glare. "HE WILL DO NO SUCH THING". Spokesperson haruno frowned before leaning forward, smirking as if he had some hidden Ace up his sleeve. "with all due respect your lordship, we of the civilian council have drawn up a petition. Even your seat cannot argue with us on civilian matters when it is against the masses". But his smirk fell as hiruzen tossed naruto a konoha headband with a light purple fabric. "then I suppose it's a good thing that GENNIN Uzumaki was promoted years ago. You have no jurisdiction over him, and your client!" the civilians began to pale as they were found out, one of them standing up as they walked next to the hokage.

"thanks to my associate here, I know all about your attempts to circumvent clan laws and increase the Uchiha jutsu vaults for his favour. But, alas, naruto Uzumaki is the clan heir of the Uzumaki clan, and any jutsu he may, does or will have are counted as clan techniques. Therefore, for the crime of breaching clan laws, I Decree that the current civilian council be disbanded until new, SCREENED, members without bias be selected to take your seats. And as for your precious Uchiha, For assault on two clan heads and risking the career of another, he is to be placed under arrest and be sent to a Yamanaka for an evaluation. If he fails, he shall NEVER be a shinobi, and instead will be placed under the CRA. NO, DISCUSSIONS". Naruto watched in shock as this new side of his grandfather came out, the dictator that was the hokage. Seeing his grandfather wave him off, he just blinked before walking out of the council chambers. "….remind me to never piss him off"

 **[later that night]**

Walking in through his front door, naruto's sigh echoed through the empty hallway. Hanabi was fast asleep, if the snoring was anything to go by. But in front of him, was something he didn't expect. "…yes hyuuga-san?". As she stepped forwards, he prepared the seal to stop any hostile actions… only for her to grab him by his collar and drag him to the main room, where sitting on the table was a still warm meal. A simple curry. "….don't think anything of it guard-san. I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier… hanabi forced my hand-" but she fell silent as she watched naruto eating the curry, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she walked back to her room, naruto looked up at her with an open mouth, ready to say something, yet…silent. As the door was slammed shut, mainly due to hinata's still present dislike of him, he sighed and leaned against the chair, looking at the meal.

"…thank you…hinata-san"

 **[ apologies for this chapter being shorter, I wanted to get the prologue part of the chapters done. And this was as far as my mind could go for this chapter. ]**


End file.
